The present invention relates in general to automobile trailers, and more particularly to a collapsible trailer container for automobiles.
Several trailers and carriers for automobiles have been developed in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,090 to Grovom discloses a trailer having a fixed framework and a telescoping framework engaging the fixed framework for shortening or lengthening of the trailer, a flexible floor foldable for use in either mode, a hitch assembly which permits ninety degree upwardly pivot of the trailer when in the shortened mode for non-ground support portability on the towing vehicle, and a support bar engaging the towing vehicle for holding the trailer in the supported, portable position. A substantially V-shaped housing on the trailer provides a storage container with low center of gravity and also provides axle housing for the trailer wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,937 to Sadler discloses a vehicle cargo carrier, and specifically a movable frame assembly, for storing and transporting luggage, gear, equipment and the like on the exterior of a vehicle. The carrier is attached to a common trailer hitch and is particularly well suited for use with a mini-van or sport utility vehicle which has a rear opening door or hatch. The carrier is movable, permitting outward extension, while still being connected to the vehicle, to provide easy access to and unobstructed opening of the vehicle rear door or hatch, and to provide unobstructed access to the vehicle's existing interior cargo area. The frame assembly comprises a connection member interfacing with the hitch and a frame member which interfaces with the connection member. A storage box or container member is connected to the frame member. However, the above two inventions are used for supporting a container or storage box unlike the collapsible trailer container of the present invention.
U.S. Pub. No. 20060220346 to Fulton discloses a trailer which can be attached to the rear of a personal mobility vehicle. When not in use, the trailer folds and stores in a carrier attached to the lower framework of the personal mobility vehicle. When needed, the trailer is lifted out of the carrier, the collapsible container is unfolded and the trailer is ready for use. The trailer is attached to the personal mobility vehicle at all times whether in use or not in use by a coupler. The tongue of the trailer is supported by the chassis of the trailer and is adjustable so as to retract or extend as needed. The chassis is attached to the container and also supports the tires and wheels. Although this invention comprises a collapsible container, the structure of the container and the folding means employed in the present invention are different.
Typical trailer containers or boxes are inconvenient to carry and store when not in use due to their size. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible trailer container for automobiles that can be folded down to a flat configuration when not in use.
A further object is to provide a collapsible trailer container for automobiles that is easy to install. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.